NaeirimYeon
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang asisten dosen yang datang ke Seoul untuk mencari pacarnya namun, di universitas tersebut tepatnya di falkutas kedokteran terjadi pembantaian dan orang yang dia cari pun termasuk target sang pelaku
1. Chapter 1

Naeirimyeon

My first YeKyu

Pair: YeKyu slight MinKyu,Mixian/Qmi/kyumi/zhoukyu/...

Blue Tomorrow (song) © super junior M

Naeirimyeon by me

Super junior © SM. Entertainment

Warning: gaje, abal, garing, bukannya bikin nangis tapi bikin eneg, YAOI

Or BL or Shounen ai

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/ Comfort and friendship

14.00 Aural Academy, Tokyo, Japan

"Jadi, Senpai mau bilang apa?" tanya seorang pemuda sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke PSP yang sedang ia mainkan. Tanpa sekalipun menatap Senpai ya tersebut.

"Besok aku akan pindah ke Seoul" Ucap Yesung sambil menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun's Pov

"Besok aku akan pindah ke Seoul" Mwo! Se... Seoul o_O? Jadi yang selama ini yang ingin ia katakan adalah ini.

"Tapi... kenapa Senpai baru bilang sekarang? Kenapa nggak bilang dari dulu?" tanyaku bingung. Kurasa ia mulai memelukku, rasanya sangat hangat...

"Go...Gomen nee Kyuhyun-Chan T^T" katanya... eh! Dia bilang apa tadi? Kyuhyun-Chan?

'Bletak'

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'Chan'!" bentakku sambil menjitak pelan kepalanya

"Hehehe gomen... gomen" katanya dengan gaya seperti ini ^^V. Ihhh ini anak mintak ditonjok ya?

'Tapi, Justru ini yang aku suka dari Yesung-Senpai. Sikapnya yang konyol, uhhh nggak kerasa hari ini adalah hari terakhirku dengan Yesung-Senpai, soalnya dia kan mau ke Seoul' batinku. Uuuhh Kami-Sama kenapa engkau harus memisahkanku dengan Senpai, aku nggak bisa terima ini

Naeirimyeon

In Tokyo International airport

"Kyu... gomen nee, Jangan nangis! Onegai~~~" kata Yesung-senpai sambil memelukku lalu mengelus-elus pelan kepalaku. Tapi bukannya mereda tangisku malah tambah besar. Aku nggak mau kehilangan sentuhan lembut ini, aku nggak mau...

"Gomen tapi aku harus pergi" aku menatap Yesung-Senpai dengan tatapan sendu. Ya mau bagaimana lagi Yesung-Senpai sudah harus berangkat meninggalkan Tokyo.

"Daijobuka Sensei?" tanya Yesung-Senpai... eh tumben dia manggil aku Sensei disaat seperti ini. Aku Cuma bisa mengangguk lemah

"Daijobu desu..." ucapku lemah.

/pesawat jurusan Tokyo-Seoul akan segera berangkat 30 menit dari sekarang, semua penumpang harap segera naik ke pesawat sekian dan terma kasih/

Suara itu berarti Yesung-Senpai sudah mau berangkat.

"Gomen pesawat ku sudah mau berangkat" ucapnya sambil berlari,

"JAA MATA NE!" teriaknya dari kejauhan kalau.Eh! Chotto matte! Kalau Yesung-Senpai senang kenapa aku harus sedih. Iie aku nggak boleh sedih aku harus senang bagaimanapun juga...

"MATA AERU YOUNE!" teriakku, soukka aku nggak boleh sedih hanya gara-gara ini. Ahhh aku pulang dulu deh

"KYUHYUN-SENSEI!" nani! Siapa yang teriak ke gue o_O. Eh kulihat anak-anak kelas 11 ipa datang menghapiriku

"Sensei! Apa Yesung-Senpai sudah berangkat" tanya Nagi, salah satu muridku, yang kujawab dengan anggukan singkat namun pasti

"Yasudah kalau gitu kalian pulang saja dulu Sensei juga mau pulang, Mata ashita" kataku sambil berjalan pergi

"hai' mata ashita sensei" kata iinchou (ketua kelas) Nanako Fujiwara. Ukh mereka benar benar baik

Neirimyeon

5 tahun kemudian

"Waoooo! Sugooooiii~~" teriakku kagum. Korea itu keren! Eh mending aku cukupi kegiatan ke-narsisan-ku ini aku harus cepat-cepat ke SM University. Nah ini dia!

Sm University

"bisakah anda mengantar saya ke Falkutas sastra jepang?" tanyaku sopan. Kulihat ia tersenyum manis kepada ku

"ne perkenalkan, Shim Chang min imnida" katanya— eh dia apa?

"Gomenasai? Tapi aku nggak ngerti" kataku. Kuliha ia terihat malu, dan teman-temanya tapak menertawakannya

"ahh go... gomenasai aku nggak tahu perkenalkan. Ore wa Chang min, Shim Chang min desu" ooooh namanya Chang Min, apa yang tadi itu kankokugo*

"Boku wa Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun desu. Yoroshiku onegaisimasu" kataku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Ayo aku antar kau kekelas" katanya, haaaah hari pertamaku jadi asisten dosen bakal gimana ya?

Di ruang kelas

"Mulai sekarang inilah kelas mu, selamat datang!" katanya sambil membukakan pintu kelas dan wao

Doeeeeeengggg. =_="

...

...

..

.

APA-APAAN INI!

Oh Kami-Sama... kelas ini lebih kacau dari pada yang kubayangkan, haaaah jadi kelasku bakal ancur kayak gini T^T

"kamu duduk di samping dia saja" tanyanya sambil menujuk bangku kosong di pojokkan

"ehh tapi.." apa dia ngira aku mahasiswa baru o_O

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya

"Aku kesini bukan buat jadi Mahasiswa baru tapi jadi asisten dosen" dan yang sekarang kulihat adalah wajah kaget seorang Shim Chang min

"A... Asisten dosen?" tanyanya kaget, kulihat senyum lebar merekah di wajah Chang min

"Ya, memang ada apa?" tanyaku polos, tiba-tiba dia memelukku sambil berteriak

"HUA! TERNYATA ASISTEN DOSEN KITA BISHOUNEN BEUHH KUKIRA, YANG DATENG KAKEK-KAKEK BANGKOTAN!" teriak Chang min, eh jadi dia nggak tahu

"Wahhh baru yang dateng anak cakep, Yesung-Hyung ga kuliah, baru giliran pak dosen yang dateng jiah Yesung-hyung kuliah dasar anak aneh!" serunya... eh dare? Yesung-Hyung? Namun tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam tubuhnya agak mungil namun senyumnya menggoda. Dibelakangnya ada cowok yang lebih tinggi datang menuju bangku yang tersisa di pojok dekat jendela, hmmm dia (si pemuda kecil) deket banget sama pemuda tinggi itu apa dia itu Koibitonya? Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa dia mulai menatapku sambil bertanya "Nuguya?" eh nuguya? Lalu akupun bertanya, "Maaf maksud anda apa ya?" kuliha dia mulai bingung lalu bertanya (lagi) "Kamu bukan orang korea ya?" tanyanya dan aku balas dengan anggukan, haaah sesudah itu akupun langsung memperkelalkan diriku pada mereka dan memulai pelajaran.

End of Kyuhyun Pov

Skip time...

Pulang sekolah

"Haaaaaaaah hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan" kata seorang tiang listrik(?) bernama Shim Changmin sambil merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas

'Aissshhh, sudah telat pasti Mimi-ge marah-marah' batinya

TBC

Just RnR


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting With special people

My first YeKyu

Pair: YeKyu slight MinKyu,Mixian/Qmi/kyumi/zhoukyu/...

Blue Tomorrow (song) © super junior M

Naeirimyeon by me

Super junior © SM. Entertainment

Warning: gaje, abal, garing, bukannya bikin nangis tapi bikin eneg, YAOI Or BL or Shounen ai

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/ Comfort and friendship

Sumare: Kyuhyun seorang asisten dosen yang datang ke Seoul untuk mencari pacarnya namun, di universitas tersebut tepatnya di falkutas kedokteran terjadi pembantaian dan orang yang dia cari pun termasuk target sang pelaku

Check it out

Flash back

3 tahun yang lalu

"haaaaaaahh... petaku hilang... mana aku ga tahu jalan-jalan disekitar sini lagi" keluh seorang namja bernama Zhou Mi sambil menendang-nendang kaleng bekas tanpa sadar kaleng yang ia tendang mengenai seorang pejalan kaki tak berdosa

'Bletak'

"Auuu..." Zhou mi yang sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan pun langsung menghampiri pemuda tersebut dan membantunya berdiri sambil bertanya

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" pemuda itu mengadah kan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang bejat(?) yang sudah melemparnya dengan kaleng.

Namun wajahnya langsung memerah saat melihat wajah sang pelaku kejahatan(?), keinginannya untuk menabok orang yang sudah melukainya ini dengan botol bekas pun sirna.. Digantikan dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok" katanya sambil berdiri dar posisi bersimpuh, dia pun segera pergi dari sana tapi tangannya langsung di tahan sama Zhou Mi.

"Namamu siapa? Namaku Zhou Mi senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum manis, membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah

"KuiXian, namaku Zhao Kui Xian"

.

.

.

.

.

End of Flashback

Zhou Mi pov..

"Ya ampun Chang Min! Kamu kemana aja! Kok telat lagi, telat lagi" bentakku pada orang yang baru saja menghampiriku ini. Sementara yang diomelin Cuma cengar-cengir ga jelas

"Tahu ga Gege...? tadi ada guru baru di kelasku! Gurunya moeeeee... banget kamu pasti nggak bakalan nyesel deh liatnya" Serunya sambil duduk di kursi sebelah.. hmmm aku jadi penasaran

"Namanya siapa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Cho KyuHyun... tapi dia bilang ke temen-temen kalo dia bernama Zhao Kui Xian" mataku membulat sempurnya, Kui Xian? Dia ada di korea sekarang

"Ku... Kui Xian?"

"ya dan dia juga akan datang kesini" kata Minnie semangat

"Aku jadi penasaran" kataku

"Minnie!" tiba-tiba ada orang yang menghampiri kita berdua, berlari dan sampai dengan cara yang lumayan elit. Tanpa sadar mata ku dan matanya bertemu dan aku merasakan de Javu

.

.

.

.

"Ku... Kui.. Kui Xian?" kataku sambil melihat kearah Chang Min lalu kui xian secara bergantian.

"Ma... Maaf anda siapa?" tanyaku dan kali ini dialah yang tertegun, tubuhnya bergetar, apa dia benar-benar kui xian-ku?

"Ge... Gege?" ah! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya setahuku kuixian sudah meninggalkan ku 1 tahun yang lalu

.

.

.

.

Flashback.

1 tahun yang lalu

.

.

.

/Gege.. Tunggu aku ya? Aku akan segera ke korea! Besok/ ujarnya semangat, saat ini aku sedang telpon-telponan dengan pacarku yang kutemui di Jepang.

"Kuixian hati-hati ya! Aku akan selalu menunggumu di korea!" balasku

/Aku berangkat menggunakan tokyo airlines dengan no 123 jam 11.00/ katanya lagi

namin keseokkan harinya.

Seorang temanku membawa berita buruk dari sana

/mimi aku mau bilang sama kau, tadi di Jepang ada kecelakaan pesawat tokyo airlines 123 jurusan tokyo-seoul jam 11.30 setengah jam setelah penerbangan karena salah-satu sayap pesawat patah, dan pesawat tersebut jatuh di selat tohoku. Tidak ada korban selamat dalam kecelakaan ini semua tewas termasuk adik iparku/ aku terpaku di tempat... Kuixian... Dia sudah.. Oh shit! Fuck! Padahal aku sudah berjanji... Uhhhhh... Untuk menjemputnya sesudah ia sampai di seoul

.

.

.

.

End of flashback.

Aku terpaku ... Mana mungkin orang yang sudah mati ada di depanku

"gege..."

"maaf..." eh dia bilang apa

"maaf karena sudah buat gege sedih 1 tahun yag lalu... Sebenarnya waktu itu aku.. Membatalkan penerbanganku..." eh jadi...

"Ku.. Kui xian" kataku sambil tersenyum senang, kubiarkan air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku... Sungguh aku benar-benar senang

.

.

.

Kulampiaskan kesenanganku dengan memeluk Kui Xian-ku dan aku tak akan bisa membiarkannya pergi dariku lagi.

End of zhoumi pov.

Sementara itu... Changmin?

'Che! Aku di kacangin mending aku pergi saja!' batin Changmin sambil pergi menjauh dari mixian couple kita ini

Skip Time

1 minggu kemudian

ChangMin pov

"Haa! Sensei moe itu nggak masuk? Sakit" kata Yoona salah satu SparKyu-nama fansclub KyuHyun-sensei- nggak nyangka dia bisa terkenal dalam waktu dekat

"Cha... Changmin yang bilang gituhhh...!" seru Yuri sambil mendelik kearahku yang kubalas dengan tatapan yang berkata -aku-juga-tahu-ini-dari-Mimi-ge-!-

Cepat sembuh Kyu kami mengkhawatirkanmu

.

.

.

.

T. B. C

.

Gimana pendek kurasa iya

Dan ini balasannya silahkan dibaca maaf aklau ada kesalahan atas nama atau apalah itu namanya jabatan geto

Lets check

Balasan ripiu

cho tika hyun: iya tika-sama makasi atas ripiunya

cho kyusung: ini sudah apdet kyusung-sama

ripiu lagi ya?

. Schagarin: ohhh bingung ya maaf

makasih ripiunya!

Choi jimin: ada kog minkyu ma wonkyu tapi wonkyu di chap depan makasi ripiunya

daadaaaaaaa!

.

.

.

.

Ripiunya...| ripiunya...|


End file.
